you're worth something to love
by sunlightprincess
Summary: Harley help Jimmy and feelings are shown.


I can't bevlie it this is happing to me.I lost my parents when i 6 years old i have to move with my uncle harry kudo he is a only friends i have is Harley harwell and rachel moore i have know harley since 1st garde i am in love with harley more than and i are just friends i used have a crush on her but that was a long time,after my parents die the only person who was there for me was harley and the day i fell in love with him.

I'm in my room thinking about harley i still remerber that he hold me when i was crying about my parents deaths._I was in my room crying my eyes out then i heard the door open i look there he was harley "jimmy i heard what happen to your momand your dad i'm sorry jimmy" he walk to me he hug me tightly "t-t-thank y-y-y-you h-harley" i hug him back tightly as he held me just hug like that for a long time he pull away he wipe away my tears i look up at him "thanks harley for comfrot me" i smile at him he smile back at me._

_"Jimmy i have something for you " he dig into his pocket and pull_

_out a round silver locket "oh harley i love it" he put it around my neck.I open the locket it was a picture of me and harley at the playground smiling and happy._

_He held out his pinky finger to me as he smile "Don't worry jimmy we will alway be best friends forever i promise" i smile back i took his pinky finger with mine we shake up and down little "yeah harley"_

_we grin and the night was peace and calm._I was getting ready for school i grab my bag and went downstairs i went the kitchen to getting something to eat then sudduley i felt a blown to my head then i blacked out.I start waking up then i hear the door open i saw harley he grasp "JIMMY!!!" he ran to me he bend down to me "h-ha-harley" my voice weaken "what happen to you?! Did your uncle did this to you?!" harley scream i nod then i smell iron in the air it is my blood i was uncle always beaten,hitting me like i said he was a drunk nut then i pass out i felt strong arms around me.

Then i start to wake up i was in the hospital i sit up i look to my side i saw harley sleeping and he was holding my hand i smile harley start to wake up he look up at me "jimmy! you're wake!" he grab me and pull me into a hug but this hug was different it was like 'i can't lose you' i pull back to look at harley his face was beat up and his arm have been warp."Harley what happen to you?" i place my hand on his face he lean to it "after you pass out i call 911 and your uncle came back he try to kill me he beat me up and tried shoot shoot my arm then the police came your uncle is in jail now."

I look away i start to cry my body start to shake harley hug me tightly "jimmy it's okay now i'm here " i smile i feel so safe with harley.

"Harley there is something i want to tell you for a long time now" i blush he pull back to see me "what is it jimmy?" he ask as he put his hand on my face "harley, i love you more than anything" i close my eyes waiting the yelling i felt lips on mine i open my eyes it was harley's lips on mine i close my eyes again i put my arms around his neck i start to kiss back.

After a few mintues of kissing we pull away he was smiling he took my hand "i love you too jimmy i love you too" he pull me into a hug

i hug him couple of mintues of hugging he pull away he stand up went to the cd stero he put in a cd into the stero it start to play he held held his hand to me "may i have a dance?" he smile and i smile i took his hand i stand up.I put my arms around his neck he put his arms around my wasit and we start to dance.

The song was called something worth living for me and harley we were swing back and four and this song is right for us after the song was over we pull away harley cupped my face with his hand."Jimmy you're are something worth living for"he said as he kiss my forhead

"you too harley you too"he lean over and kiss me i kiss that night we're in bed harley was holding me tight he smile "i love you jimmy kudo" "i love you too harley hartwell" we kiss again this was the happiness movment of my life now.


End file.
